


Happy birthday, Miss Granger

by larav5659



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Insults, Revenge, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larav5659/pseuds/larav5659
Summary: NEW SUMMARY: hermione has returned to hogwarts on an accelerated course to finish her newts. Of course, this means she has to put up with the snarky potions master. War ensues. Au, maybe romance





	1. a most insulting breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> AU, Not compatible with anything after HBP. Dumbledore dies, Snape lives, Hermione returns to Hogwarts to finish her newts, McGonagall is headmistress.  
> I would like to point out that for this story’s purpose, I do try to get harry and Ron out of the way as quickly as possible.  
> Rated explicit for later chapters (for safety, not sure how explicit)  
> News I must deliver despite being in genuine tears: I own nothing. Literally nothing. Fu**ing dammit! If I did, our dear potions master wouldn’t be dead, Sirius would have lived and killed Bellatrix when he had the chance, and instead of ‘Albus Severus Potter’, it would be ‘Rubeus Remus Potter’ because:  
> “Rubeus Remus Potter, you were named after the two people at Hogwarts who ever seemed to give a shit about me. I mean, really, who do you think I’d name you after? A batty infuriating old man who planned my whole life and made decisions I never knew about or a sarcastic man who abused me for 9 years and was stalker-ish in his love for my mother? I mean come on son what kind of a man do you take me for?”  
> …  
> …I’ll shut up now.

Hermione woke late, sunlight lighting up her room with golden light. She groaned, rolling over and casting a Tempus.  
8.00 AM  
“Shit!” She yelled, sitting up and flinging the cover off. “I’m late for my first day!”  
Falling off the bed in her haste, she scrabbled at her clothes ran to the bathroom. She quickly changed into her blouse and skirt, stopping at the mirror to tame her hair into a messy bun, and brushed her teeth. She had grabbed her bag, shoving parchment and books into it haphazardly.  
Hermione had returned to Hogwarts to complete her newts after the battle. She remembered McGonagall’s enthusiasm that her star pupil wasn’t going to waste away all her hard work and studying to become an Auror. She thought it was admirable that harry and Ron had gone into it, but she felt her skills were best used elsewhere. She hadn’t heard from them in ages. She realized that they always had a reason to stay together- to defeat Voldemort. But now, with nothing to focus on, conversations were awkward and somewhat forced. They stayed in touch but were not as close as they used to be. Ron was still mad Hermione had saved Snape. After Harry had told Hermione of the contents of Snape’s memories, she had rushed down to collect his body for fear that the death eaters would desecrate his body. But he was still breathing. Shallowly, but still breathing. She had summoned blood replenishing potions and administered them every time she thought he was losing too much blood. Eventually he was taken to St Mungo’s and he recovered within a few months. He was granted an order of Merlin, second class, and was deemed war hero. However, he snarled at the newspapers until eventually seeking refuge at Hogwarts once more.  
She left the head girl rooms, which McGonagall had made her despite her extra privileges; she could sit at the head’s table, she didn’t have to obey curfew or attend all classes, although she attended what she could. She had unlimited access to the library and now she was head girl.  
She rushed down to breakfast and burst through the doors, causing most people to stop talking and watch her as she blushed and walked up to the head table, seating herself between Flitwick and Snape.  
“Hello, professor Flitwick. I’m sorry I’m late, I slept in,” she said apologetically to the small man in the chair next to her. He simply chuckled.  
“That’s quite alright, considering all you have on today is charms and potions, neither of which is until after lunch,”  
Hermione groaned, leaning her face in her hands.  
“Miss Granger. Punctual as always, I see. Did you even try to control the tangled nest that is your hair this morning?” Snape drawled, drinking his coffee and gazing at her over the rim.  
Hermione was tired and grumpy, and not at all in the mood for his crap.  
“Professor Snape. As Bitter as always, I see. Did you even try to shampoo the lanky dripping grease-ball that is yours?” she smiled sweetly at him.  
Flitwick choked on his bacon, and McGonagall thumped him on the back, not even trying to conceal her smile. Snape scowled at them both, then turned back to Hermione.  
“I suggest you learn some respect Miss Granger, lest you end up in detention with me this evening,” he narrowed his eyes.  
Hermione was never, and had never been someone to disrespect teachers, but he was being a git and he had started it.  
“I will learn some respect for you, PROFESSOR, when you earn it. As it stands, I suggest you do the same,” she said calmly, not even glancing at him as she cut up her pancakes.  
“20 points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger,” Snape smirked.  
“50 from Slytherin, professor Snape,” she responded.  
“You can’t take points from a teacher, Miss Granger,” he curled his lip.  
“No, but I can take them from the Slytherin’s currently pelting food at the Hufflepuffs,” she said pointing to them.  
Snape whipped his head around to where she was pointing, seeing exactly what she had said.  
She smiled at her plate, and he growled.  
“Be that as it may, I am still your professor, and as such, you will speak to me with the respect I deserve. Might I remind you that I was the one who gave Mr Potter the information he needed to defeat the dark lord?” Snape spat at her.  
“Might I remind you that I was the one that saved your sorry ass?” Hermione shot back.  
Flitwick and Minerva were now shaking with suppressed laughter.  
“I neither wanted nor needed your help, Miss Granger,” He said nastily.  
Hermione looked taken aback, then looked up at him darkly.  
“I didn’t need to save you either, you sarcastic, ungrateful, greasy dungeon bat! The fact remains that I did, and as I said, I will regard you with the respect you so clearly think you deserve when you afford me the same! Egotistical prat doesn’t qualify. Excuse me, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick. If you need me, I’ll be in the library,” Hermione stood, ignoring Snape’s spluttering, and went to leave.  
“Minerva! Surely you aren’t going to allow the little chit to…” He tried to appeal to the Headmistress.  
“Severus, you started it. Stop being a child. Nothing she said was technically false,” Minerva smiled at him.  
He snarled at her, turning back to his seat. Hermione walked out, not noticing the black eyes watching her. She made her way to the library, muttering to herself all the way.


	2. That lightbulb moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which snape is pissed off, and makes it known. this is really more to give you more Snamione tension. really a filler chapter. still, it is important because it leads on to the main plot of this Fic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, Dammit!  
> Thank you to NevermoreBlack, Cheffie28012, ZiggyTheArtist, red2013, and rtlaugh336 for your comments and kudos, as well as guests.  
> Cheffie28012: Thanks. I feel like the dynamic they usually share in fanfictions with Hermione being awkward is kind of false. Hermione has always been one to speak her mind an after all she’s gone through, it makes sense. I also agree that they already do seem to like each other, which is why this isn’t a “Snape murders Hermione for talking back” fic.

Severus was furious. No, beyond furious. How dare the girl upstage him in front of his colleagues! He deserved respect after all the shit he went through for the Boy-who-has-a-death-wish. He could admit she went through a lot too, but he wasn’t going to be put-down by a little girl like her, however brilliant she may be.   
Maybe he should teach her a lesson. Yes, yes, he would teach her a lesson. No one mocks Severus Snape and gets away with it. Hadn’t she said she was in the library?  
-  
Hermione didn’t hear him approach her. She was focused on her arithmacy book.  
“Miss Granger,” a hand touched her shoulder.  
She shrieked, falling off her chair.  
“ah, second time today,” she said, rubbing her head. She looked up to see a distinctly amused Professor Snape.  
“What was that for?” she looked at him, furrowing her brow as she stood.  
He lost his smirk and stared down at her coldly.  
“You embarrassed me this morning. I didn’t appreciate it,” he said, glaring at her. This, however, didn’t have the desired effect. Hermione snorted.  
“I apologize, professor Snape. However, it was you who decided to insult me first, as well as continue the sparring,” she said, turning away. Snape grabbed her shoulder and turned her back to him.  
“I am a teacher!” he growled.  
“Yes, you are. I already told you my views on respect, sir.” Hermione attempted to turn away, but he held firm.  
“You are a student, Miss Granger,” Snape said, baring hid teeth.  
“I am not, in fact. I have merely returned to Hogwarts on an accelerated course to complete my newts.” She said, wrenching her arm away from his grip. “And I would thank you to keep your hands to yourself the next time you decide to manhandle me, or you may find yourself at the receiving end of a well-placed curse!” with that, Hermione gathered her things up, and walked away.  
Snape stood watching her leave.  
Cocky little…  
He was not finished with her. He wanted to humiliate her. He had to admit he may be overreacting, but he didn’t care.   
Suddenly, and idea came to him. He slowly began to smile, and an evil look appeared in his eye. It was cruel, and heartless.  
It was perfect.  
He strode off to the principal’s office. He had to talk to Minerva.  
***  
“Honestly!” Hermione fumed, slamming her door. “What an insufferable man!”  
She sat on her bed and rubbed her temple. Why, why did he have to be such a git? She’d fucking saved him! She at least deserved some decency. She knew potions would be a pain in the ass, but she couldn’t exactly avoid him. At least it was only her. With the accelerated course, she had short, private lessons. It wouldn’t go for long and she could just try to avoid speaking as much as possible. But the glint in his eye at the library was unmistakable. Pure anger.  
She did respect him. How couldn’t she, he was brilliant! But she deserved just as much respect, especially from him. The image of his dying form was branded on her mind. And he wasn’t even grateful!   
She sighed and wished that Crookshanks was still with her. Kneazles were comforting animals. She’d considered getting a new one. Maybe she would head to Diagon Alley during term holidays and have a look.   
She stood up and grabbed her bag again. She really had been comfortable in the library, but HE had shown up. She’d just go find an empty classroom and practice her charms. Lunch was still hours away, and she had to find something to do till then. After all, he couldn’t follow her everywhere. Could he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. Short chapter. I’m just trying to cram in as much as possible before two weeks of holidays, as I’m not going to have much, if any, Wi-Fi to post. I’m know I said I have an idea of where this is going, but honestly I’m just writing a build up to some unknown plot twist at the mo’. As the title eludes, something will happen on her birthday. I also need to fit the secret admirer thing in. maybe Snape will do that out of spite to begin with, I’m not sure. Anyway, according to site’s, Hermione’s birthday is the 9th September, so she’ll be turning… I’ll say 19 or 20, haven’t decided yet. After all, Hermione was almost 12 when she started Hogwarts, and this is only the beginning of the year. I love your comments and I would love to hear some ideas on where this story should go and how to introduce the secret admirer.   
> As I said, I wont be able to post for a couple weeks, but I AM NOT abandoning this Fic. I hate it when you reach a point in a grat story and it stops. Arrrg! bear with me an my fickle internet.  
> Comment!!


	3. Sweet, sweet revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus plays a cruel trick on hermione. I know this will seem... We'll, actually this is exactly in snapes character. I want to make it known that snape is angry at being embarrased by hermione in front of his collegues, but he has a small amount of respect for hermione. Pure revenge, not meaningful cruelty.

Hermione ate her lunch quickly. She had to get to charms. Her arms ached from the practice but she was positive she'd mastered the wand movements. As she rushed through her sandwich, Snape arrived. She scowled at her bread.  
"Miss Granger. Trying to avoid me?" He smirked at her haste.  
"No. Why, were you following me?" She glared.  
He snorted.  
"Dont flatter yourself. Besides, i wouldn't have had to. Students were reporting loud explosions and sparks in the second floor corridor." His lip twitched upwards for a second.  
"What are you so happy about?" She snapped, although she was worried. The only time snape got that look was either:  
1\. He got Harry potter in trouble  
2\. He had taken large amounts of house points  
Or 3. He new something awful that she didnt.  
Harry wasnt here, and a quick look at the crystal holders on the wall saw no huge negative difference. So it was number 3. Shit.  
"Nothing. The clouds are raining, the air is cold and i got my new potions book today." Snape practically purred.  
Hermione pushed her plate away.  
"Riiight..." She said cautiously, eyeing his smirking face, and picked up her book bag. She didn't like that face at all. "Im going to charms,"  
"Alright," he said, smirking even wider.  
Hermione hurried off.  
***  
Snape could barely contain his glee. Stage one was going fine. Minerva made a habit of not standing between problems unless someone was harmed.  
Hermione was now cautious of him, so he would have to be careful not to get caught, but he was positive his revenge would work. Again, a small voice in his head told him he was overreacting. He ignored it.  
***  
Hermione focused hard on charms and succesfully completed them, to flitwicks delight. She worked herself to avoid thinking about her disturbing conversation with snape. She was positive he was up to something, and she didnt like it one bit. She was exhausted by the end of the lesson, and despite fliwicks praise and assurance of an outstanding if her work continued like this, she couldn't stop the impending sense of unease pooling in her lower belly. She had potions next.  
She pavked up her books and an essay on shribking charms set by flitwick, and made her way slowly to the dungeons.  
The staicase led her into the classic darkness of the floor, and she haulted at the worn oak doors. She took a steadying breath to prepare herself for the horrors sure to await her, and knocked.  
"Come in," the silky drawl replied.  
She paused for one more second, shook herself, and entered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffie!! Let me know what you think? Any suggestions on the portrayal? How hermione reacted? What do you think is waiting behind the door? What do you think snapes plan is? Dont worry, hermione wont cower. Shes just nervous...and for good reason. Ideas, anyone? Comment!!  
> Ps thankyou for your kudos everyone!


	4. Revenge is a dish best served cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape gets his 'revenge', but it doesnt go how he planned.  
> About the title: 'revenge is a dish best served cold' means that emotional detachment is ideal when taking revenge, as one is righting the wrongs that have been done to the doer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments.  
> NevermoreBlack: i agree hermione would react badly. Rest assured severus feels guilt, but hermione doesnt have a panic attack. Great ideas though.  
> I'll see if draco redemption is something anyone wants.  
> Short chapter as im on my phone

Snape was sitting at his desk marking papers. He didn't even glance up as Hermione entered.  
She looked around. No dark objects. No ambush. Nothing looked out of place. Rather than settling her stomach, the unease continued to grow.  
"Veritaserum base. You have an hour," Snape said, still not looking up. Hermione stared at him for a moment, then cautiously went to the ingredients cupboard. Nothing attacked her, and she set up her cauldron without incident.

She chopped up her gurdyroots carefully, drppping them into the simmering cauldron. She soon immersed herself in her brewing, hand working like clockwork to complete the potion base. Therefore, she didnt notice the professor walk over until it was too late.  
"Miss Granger!" Snape suddenly slammed his hand on the table. Startled, hermione dropped the vial of boomslang skin she was carefully measuring out straight into the cauldron. The translucent blue potion turned a sickly green, sputtering over her robes. It began to make a hissing sound, and gave of a rancid stench.  
"Tut, tut," snape shook his head, looking at her with mocking, condescending eyes. "One would have thought that your past 6 years of schooling had taught you something, granger. 5 points from gryffindor, i think. Clean this up and leave. You get a D this lesson," he said, turning away.  
Hermione stared at her ruined potion, and her splattered robes. She shook with fury, and tears of anger welled in her eyes. The last time she had felt like this was that awful day in the corridor.  
*flashback*  
"But sir, look at hermione," harry said. Ron was trying to coax her to lower her hands, but you could easily see the teeth. She stared at snape.  
"I see no difference," he said coldly. Hermione let out a sob and ran, hearing harry and ron explode at snape behind her.  
*end flashback*  
Hermione stood slowly, clenching her wand tightly in her hand. She tipped the cauldron over, and its boiling contents spilled across the floor, drenching the bottom of snapes robes and making him yelp. The cauldron fell to the floor with a loud crash, and then silence fell over the room. Hermiones angry tears fell down her cheeks, and snape stared at her, wondering if she'd start a duel. Neither moved for several minutes, before hermione let out a choked sob, fleeing from the dungeons.  
***  
Snape stood in place for a long moment after the door slammed behind her, before slowly lifting his wand and scourgifying the mess.   
'That was an overreaction,' he thought, shocked.  
'You overreacted, not her' a voice in his head chimed.  
'Noone asked you! Besides, she humiliated me!' He thought angrily.   
'She only works hard to achieve and earn respect. She loves learning. You dont love your collegues, do you?' The voice nagged.  
'Not the point! Im a teacher. Maybe now she'll see that. This was revenge, after all,' he thought angrily.  
'Then why do you feel awful?' The voice asked.  
Snape growled aloud. Stupid concience.  
He walked to the door and swept out, in pursuit of hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment!!!!!!!!! Portrayal, ideas, critisism? What will happen when he finds her?


	5. Revenge is not as sweet as they say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, sorry. Hermione remembers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for your comments. I now have access to internet again and will attempt to update as much as possible. I changed the summary because I don’t think that this will ever be in a good spot for secret admirer notes. If that bothers you let me know, but I still don’t really know where I’m going with this. NevermoreBlack: I know I said I wouldn’t, but your idea works perfectly. I’ve used it on a slightly smaller scale.

“Fucking asshole! Why does he have to be so dramatic?” Hermione rubbed her eyes viciously, but angry tears continued to pool in them. She yelled out loud in frustration.  
“Harry and Ron don’t get it. I thought he was worth saving. Maybe he wasn’t,” she fumed. She had saved his life, and all she got was ridicule, degradation and now sabotage.  
She slumped against the wall, sliding to the floor and burying her face in her hands. She knew she shouldn’t get so worked up about this, but she had reached her limit and needed an outlet. She let her tears fall. Her mind became curiously blank. Why should it matter? She had isolated herself, had little to no social life, and the only intelligent conversation she had shared was an argument with Snape over pancakes. She felt useless. She no longer had close friends. Minerva was lovely, but she wasn’t exactly a friend to her, merely a doting mentor. When had she last felt so lonely?  
Then it happened.  
*flashback*  
“Filthy mudblood. Tell me what you and potter are up to!” Bellatrix yelled, slapping Hermione hard across the face and sending her reeling. Hermione brought her hand up to shield her face, but Bellatrix just pointed her wand at her and screamed “CRUCIO!”. Hermione’s body jerked and twisted, and she felt as though she was being stabbed by a hundred knives. She screamed, her throat in pain. After 20 seconds, which felt like an eternity, Bellatrix lifted the curse, and straddled the twitching Hermione.   
“You are filth. You don’t deserve anything more than this. In fact, I’m going to make sure everyone knows what you are,” Bellatrix smirked evilly. She pulled a sharp serrated dagger from her cloak. Hermione began to jerk and twist, screaming.  
“This is a special dagger. It curses whatever cut it leaves, creating a cut that, when it eventually heals, will leave an unremovable scar.” She twisted the handle in her hands, then began to carve into Hermione’s forearm, ignoring the agonized screams. Hermione screamed for Harry, for Ron, for anyone to save her. But no one came, and Bellatrix continued to write the word ‘mudblood’ in Hermione’s flesh.  
***   
“Where the hell is she?” Snape growled to himself. He hadn’t realized that in the time it took to chase after her, Hermione had made her way out of the dungeons and apparently the first floor. He climbed a staircase and began to search the second floor.  
‘Why did she have to bloody challenge me in the first place?’ he wondered to himself, feeling reluctantly guilty. ‘She was the one in the wrong, not me’.  
He knew he was lying to himself.   
He heard an odd noise around a corner and turned to find Hermione huddled in a ball with an empty look on her face.  
“Miss Granger, stand up,” he said, keeping his voice even. She didn’t move.   
“Miss Granger, I said stand up,” he said again. She didn’t even look at him.   
That’s when he noticed the blood running down her arm, which her hand was clamped over.   
“Bellatrix,” she murmured, her face expressionless.  
He ran over to her, squatted, and wrenched her hand off her arm. The word 'mudblood' was carved into her arm, and though it was clear it was an old wound, Hermione had scratched at it so ferociously that it had reopened.  
"Shit!" Snape swore, dropping her arm and staring into Hermione's face. She seemed to be in shock.  
"Can you hear me, Miss Granger?" he asked, but her eyes were staring into space and she didn't look at him. He swore again, standing up. He picked her up hesitantly, Hermione still murmuring 'Bellatrix', and made his way to the hospital wing, sending his doe ahead to alert Pomfrey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment! review!


	6. Chapter 7: truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hospital wing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im baaaack! imsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorry! I had so much to do, but I promise to do better. cookies for you all!

Hermione groaned, her head thumping. She opened her eyes, squinting in the light. She was in the hospital wing. She sat up, trying to remember what had brought her here. The sudden movement caused a wave of nausea hit her, and she swayed. Suddenly, a firm hand forced her back down. She blinked, waiting for the sickness to subside, then looked at the person the hand was attached to. It was Snape. She looked at his hand, confused, then back at him. He quickly removed it and brushed it off on his robes, as if disgusted. "Wha--" Hermione began, her voice gravelly. She coughed and cleared her throat, before trying again. "What am I doing here? Why are YOU here?" Snape stared at her. She didn't remember. He contemplated his options, before deciding to tell the truth, but leave some things out. "I found you in the corridor. You were having a flashback, scratching your arm bloody," he gestured to her arm, and she looked down to see a bandage wrapped around it. "so I brought you here. You've been in here for two days, recovering in a medically induced sleep. I just stopped by to drop of some potions for Poppy." He said in disdain. 

"Horse shit!" came a stern voice from behind him. Hermione jumped, as did Snape. Pomfrey strode forward, a tray of water and toast in her arms. "He's spent every spare moment he had in here, leaving only to teach, eat and change." Hermione looked at Snape, who was frozen in his seat, his eyes wide. A very, very faint blush crept up his neck. "What?" Hermione asked, not believing it. This was Snape they were talking about. The very same one who, just a few days ago, had argued with her and basically told her that she had saved him for no reason. "Yes, dear. Severus was feeling guilty, weren't you?" Pomfrey clicked her tongue at him. He snapped out of his reverie, glaring at her. "Guilty? Guilty about what?" Hermione asked, confused. Snape refused to meet her eye. "For causing you to have the flashback." Pomfrey said. 

Hermione froze, events flooding back into her mind. Library...food...class...cauldron. Bellatrix. She growled, a deep, menacing sound. She leaned forward, snatching the glass of water from Madam Pomfrey's hand. For a split second, she considered just throwing the water at him, but she was too mad. she just threw the glass. He stumbled, then slipped on the water, landing flat on his ass. "How... How DARE you?" Hermione snarled, grabbing her wand as she spotted it on the nightstand. Pomfrey stood back, rather enjoying the show, but ready to step in if it got too out of hand. She had known Hermione would be mad, and from what she'd heard, Severus deserved everything he got. Hermione got out of bed, fighting the urge to vomit. Her eyes were burning, her hair crackling with her fury. She was almost completely out of control. Snape was too shocked to stand, and began to scoot backwards. Hermione slashed her wand, and a burn appeared on the floor, centimeters from where Snape's feet had been. She repeated the action, and this time he yelped as it hit his foot. 

It was a minor burn, but it proved she wasn't afraid to hurt him. He scrambled for his wand, standing and taking a defensive stance. Hermione stalked towards him, shooting spells in rapid succession. Snape blocked each of them, although he was at a disadvantage. "You SABOTAGED me?! How dare you? Of all the STUPID, CHILDISH, CRUEL--" she raged, her voice becoming louder. Pomfrey sent a patronus to McGonagall. She knew that the headmistress would want to watch this, but additionally she had a feeling that stepping in now would get herself hurt. A few minutes later, the floo fired up, and McGonagall stepped in, taking in the scene. "What is going on?" she asked Pomfrey, watching Hermione scream at Severus. "I told her what Severus did," Pomfrey smirked. Snape was actually looking scared. Hermione had backed him into a corner. "My goodness. She is absolutely kicking his ass! Reminds me of me and Albus." McGonagall chuckled. 

Hermione finally disarmed Snape, and was holding his wand along with her own, which was pressed against his neck. She was breathing heavily, trying to decide whether or not it was worth knocking him out. The wing was silent, although McGonagall had her wand out, ready to stun Hermione if she saw any change in her facial expression. A long minute passed, before Hermione slowly lowered her wand. Snape let out a breath, before Hermione fist cracked into his jaw. It wasn't hard enough to break it, although it was evident she had restrained herself. Snape brought his hand up to massage his jaw, staring at her. McGonagall put her wand away, seeing that Hermione had vented most of her frustration. Hermione stepped away, tossing his wand at him. He caught it, still staring at her. "I thought maybe you would be more mature than that. I had thought that you would have punished me somehow, get me to clean cauldrons or chop up liver or something. But it looks like I was wrong. I never expected you to be a close friend, but I had hoped we could have been civil. Ever since I have come to Hogwarts, you have made fun of me, been unfair to me, degraded and humiliated me, and treated me as a nuisance. Even now, after the war, you continue to harass me. And you know what? you were right." Hermione said, tucking away her wand and grabbing her robe, slipping it over her hospital gown. 

"Right about what?" McGonagall asked. Hermione put on her shoes and straightened up, looking Snape dead in the eye. "You didn't ask to be saved. And I shouldn't have saved you," She said. "I mean, it's not like you appreciated it. Its not as if you care that I could have saved anyone but you. Its not like you care that Remus, Tonks, Fred and so many others died and you didn't. Because you know what, Snape? You don't care about anyone but yourself, because of course your survival is GRANTED, right? your Severus Snape, and god forbid anyone have to save YOU." she laughed humorlessly, before walking out of the hospital wing. Everyone was silent, before Pomfrey let out a low whistle. Snape stared at McGonagall. She looked at him. "I told you no one was to be hurt, Severus. I left you a few days to apologize but you failed to even do that. You deserved every bit of that." McGonagall said sternly. Snape looked down, finally looking chastened. Pomfrey flicked her wand, cleaning the glass, water, burn and other destruction away. "Well. I thoroughly enjoyed that. but I'll be off to lunch now. Minerva?" She turned to the headmistress. "Yes, I could do with something to eat." The two left, leaving Snape to his thoughts and a swollen jaw.


	7. Chapter 8: Is it too late to apologize?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape feels a lot of guilt, and attempts something rare for him- an apology. Then he fails miserably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! So im back as much as I can be. I realized I had become what I didn't want to be- a fic abandoner. so I will make no promises except that EVENTUALLY I WILL finish this fic. Have some Mousse, be happy, please keep reading!  
> Ps 'Cogitatio' is latin for 'Reflection'.

Snape slid to the floor once they had left, pondering everything that had happened in the last half an hour. It had been worse than he had expected. He had thought she would be angry, maybe yell a little. But she had been a veritable HURRICANE. He almost wasn't sure if her reaction was reasonable considering his...Crime. He'd tipped a cauldron. Who cares? She could have started again. Yet he realized it was about more than that. It was about all the times he humiliated her, didn't give her the credit that was due. It was about her saving him, and him throwing it in her face. 

He felt a slight ache in his chest. Was this... guilt? No, of course It wasn't! He was Severus Snape, he didn't feel guilt! He attempted to make his so called "wrong's" right, but he did not feel guilt.   
'DENIAL,' The voice in his head sang.  
"Shut it!" He snarled aloud.  
'Your an asshole' The voice said blankly.  
"I said SHUT. IT." He growled, standing and brushing off his robes. He had classes to attend. his students were in for one hell of a lesson.

***

He swept into the dungeon, door slamming shut behind him. The murmurings in the class stopped immediately, and he walked swiftly to his desk.  
"You are making dreamless sleep. The instructions," He flicked his wand. "Are on the board. You have one hour."  
The students were looking at him funny. He glared at anyone who dared meet his eye, but most had them fixed on something lower. One student near the front of the class raised their hand. He scowled.  
"What?"  
The student glanced around nervously, before looking back.   
"Why is your chin so bruised?"  
Snape's eyes widened, as he tried to keep a calm demeanor. He pulled out his wand and calmly said "Cogitatio."   
A clear surface appeared in front of him, and he immediately spotted what the student meant. A large, black-blue bruise stretched from his lower cheekbone to the fold in his neck. It was swollen and, now he thought about it, felt painful.  
He vanished the surface and stared at the class, who all looked a bit frightened.  
"That, Mr. Prewett, is entirely NOT your business. Start your potions, and 5 points from Ravenclaw and Slytherin for prying into a teachers life."

***

Lunch came by slowly, and Snape was subjected to many stares and points, as well as quite a few absurd theories.  
'I heard he battled the giant squid,'  
'I heard that he had insulted the headmistress,'  
'I heard he fell out of bed,'  
Some theories, however, was scarily close to the truth, and he marveled at how students somehow always weaseled the truth from lies.  
'I think Granger fought him,'  
'I heard he got punched by a student,'  
'I heard that Granger kicked his ass,'  
Of course, he didn't allow any of these stories to escalate, promptly taking points from everyone who he heard talking about the bruise.  
Once he got to the head table, he understood why. Hermione's hand and knuckles were red and slightly bruised as well. She didn't engage with him, didn't banter, didn't even acknowledge his existence. Minerva constantly glanced between the two, pitiful for Hermione, and angry at Snape. She had apparently also shared the story with the entire staff, given the looks he'd been given. He started to open his mouth, to say something to Hermione, when she snapped her head towards him, a look of darkness in her eyes.  
"One word, and I will give a repeat performance in front of everyone," she snarled, stabbing at her food harshly. He leaned back slightly, his instincts telling him to back away from the savage dog. However, he pulled himself together, and tried again.  
"Miss Granger, I am sorry that my actions recalled a bad time for you, however I fail to see how that could warrant such a vicious reaction! I hardly think--"  
Hermione slammed her utensils down, turning to him. The entire hall had fallen silent.  
"Fail to see? Vicious reaction?" She growled.   
"Hermione--" McGonagall began, but Hermione cut her off.  
"Sorry, Minerva. This needs to be dealt with."  
She looked back at Snape.  
"You egotistical worm! How much clearer could I be? I want no part in any half baked excuse you have cooked up. I made a mistake, and that has been remedied. I left you be, didn't talk to you. And after our encounter in the hospital wing, you should have gotten it through your head. YOU are the one who screwed up. YOU are the one who made a mistake, and YOU need to FUCK OFF and leave ME be before I DAMN WELL PUNCH YOU AGAIN. Own up to your mistakes or leave it alone." She yelled.  
Snape glared, looking around. The staff was accusatory, the students were confused, McGonagall was disappointed and Hermione looked ready to follow through with the threat. He stood abruptly, sweeping out of the room.  
"Honestly, the man is a child. I know he knows he made a mistake, but that apology was ridiculous! Hermione dear, how are you feeling?" McGonagall asked.  
"Like I could stab a bitch." Hermione said flatly, chewing some bread. The staff looked at her worried.  
'I'm going to have a word with Severus later,' Minerva thought to herself. First, however, she had to deal with the students.  
She stood, casting a 'Sonorus' on herself.   
"Attention students. Normally, the lives of teachers are kept private. However, I would like to draw attention to the issue you just witnessed. There is a large dispute going on between Miss Granger and Professor Snape. Do not ask questions, its none of your business, however I wanted to sooth rumors regarding certain comments made, as well as certain injuries. Continue with your work, do not interfere. It is nothing to do with schoolwork, and do not question Miss Granger or Professor Snape. That will be all."  
She sat back down as everyone began to gather their things, chatting loudly about what had just happened.   
"Hermione, dear. Perhaps you should take the day off, cool off." McGonagall said. It wasn't a suggestion.  
Hermione nodded, thanking the woman, before heading off herself, leaving the massacred remains of what MAY have been a sandwich behind.  
Minerva went to her office, cancelling her arrangements for the evening. She needed to have a talk with Severus.


	8. I'm not dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have become what I despise.

I know I said I wouldn't abandon this fan-fic, and I won't. But I did put it on indefinite hiatus, so i'm sorry for that. I was going through some serious shit, and I now understand why writers leave fan fictions unfinished, or leave for months without updates. Real life gets in the way so easily. And my real life has been hell recently. But I wanted you guys to know that I'm back and i plan to continue this ASAP. I don't have a regular update system or a Beta, so I'm sorry if there is a couple weeks between updates. But I will try my best. Thank you.   
L x


End file.
